Problem: To visit his grandmother, Michael takes a motorcycle 3.85 miles and a horse 3.32 miles. In total, the journey takes 51.2 minutes. How many miles is Michael's journey in total?
To find the total distance Michael travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on horse = total distance. ${3}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ Michael travels 7.17 miles in total.